


"There is a Light that Never Goes Out"

by Annibear



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Haunted by the past, M/M, Mentions of Death, Promises, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: “𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙖 𝙙𝙤𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙚-𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙪𝙨 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙨𝙏𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙖 𝙩𝙚𝙣-𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙪𝙨𝙏𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚, 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚”Promises made from the darkest of days, joining hands as a way of escape.Based upon and inspired by the song:  "There is a Light that Never Goes Out" By The Smiths
Relationships: Vincent Edgeworth/Victor Blake
Kudos: 6





	"There is a Light that Never Goes Out"

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The Smith's (My fav 80s band) and I realized how much their song "There is a light that never goes out" really fits Vincent And Victor, (like it's almost scarily fitting.) So then my aching heart decided to pour my emotions out once again by writing this sad Blakeworth fic hhh.

“𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁  
𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲  
𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗮𝗿  
𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲  
𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲  
𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁  
𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲  
𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗮𝗿, 𝗼𝗵, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲  
𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗜'𝗺 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲”

Parties are usually supposed to spark joy into hearts, as drinks and festivities litter every corner and countertop. They’re supposed to feel like a warm embrace, congratulating you for all your hard work and effort. But who knew that even a boisterous party could turn into something as grim as a funeral. Leaving us unwelcome within the walls we once called our future.

“𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗮 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲-𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝘂𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘂𝘀  
𝗧𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗮 𝘁𝗲𝗻-𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘂𝘀  
𝗧𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲, 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲”

If I were there beside you, I would have, to at least soften the blow that ended up colliding into and mangling you, the beautifully real you. Or even taken your place, I would have gladly in an instant.

“𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁  
𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀  
𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 "𝗢𝗵 𝗚𝗼𝗱, 𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁"  
𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗴𝗿𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗮𝘀𝗸  
𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁  
𝗢𝗵, 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲  
𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗮𝗿  
𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲  
𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗹𝗮-𝗱𝗶-𝗱𝘂𝗺, 𝗼𝗵, 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲  
𝗢𝗵, 𝗼𝗵”

Seeing you there, the twisted metal, the flames, the pain. Just let me take you away from it all, away from the pain that grips you tight and takes hold. The pain that just won’t let go, you and I have nowhere else to go, when even a luxurious mansion can feel empty and cold.

“𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗮 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲-𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝘂𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘂𝘀  
𝗧𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝗮 𝘁𝗲𝗻-𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘂𝘀  
𝗧𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲, 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲”

If the past were to come again and resurface, to take what it failed to reclaim. I would gladly, with a smile, be consumed by the fire and the cold, the pain and the anguish. Just to be beside you, finally away from it but also surrounded within it. As some kind of final act before the curtain falls. Then we can finally be from it all, besides you...

“𝗢𝗵, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁  
𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁”

Vincent, you say you’d rather die a meaningful death, than to live a meaningless life....  
Well I can assure you that, to die any death, as long as it’s besides you, would be the most meaningful death I could ever be privileged with having felt last.


End file.
